4000robotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Impeldron
Impeldron. Blacksmith of the Gods. Impeldron is a robotic immortal being, that takes on the duty forge weapons, armos and technology for the guardians. Before becoming a robotic being, Impeldron use to be an organic being and used to be called Mashrud Nakta. Mashrud is the first son of the god Eyedalik and a mortal cosmic spirit known as Hempshirian, he was born a few centuries later after Lord Syrax. At a young age Mashrud developed great powers and abilities at the arts of forging metals and he even crated new metals, so he was later called the Lord of Blacksmiths. HistoryEdit As time past Mashrud became more skilled and skilled, and it was because of this that his father Eyedalik created him a brother so he could help him, his name was Kadul Nadu , at first both brothers enjoy working together, however dark times came and Lord Syrax ordered Mashrud and his brother forge him a powerful weapons using one drop of Syrax blood. Mashrud traveled the Universe gathering essencial power to accomplish his task when the weapon was ready Syrax became corrupted and he was planning to use it to destroy the guardians, Mashrud was forced to hid the weapon from him, outraged Syrax captured him and tortured him for million of years until Syrax was defeated by his father Anduliz. After being realesed from his captivity Mashrud returned to his duty, however he found out that his borther Kadul was corrupted by a demon creature known as Mudrokk, Kadul forged indestructible armors for the demons of Mudrokk. He also found out that Kadul killed his mother and her entire specie so that with their souls they build Blood Soul Towers that will transport the demons to the world of the Gods. He asked for help to the Guardians, but this ones didn't believe him so he took matter in his own hands. Mashrud gathered his followers which were all blacksmith from all over the Universe which were 50,000 and he used the blade he made for Syrax and launch an assult against the enemy. After a bloody battle Mashrud manage to stop his brother, but at a high price all that followed him meet their end at the claws of the demons and even him, he was about to die when he meet her, the beautiful Aklamos she gave him another chance of living by granting him his armor. After he was saved from death by Aklamos he fell in love with her and they developed a brotherhood. However the Guardians fearing that he might also rise against them using the powerful weapon he used to defeat the demon armies, they curse him and trapped him inside the Shadow Realm, his curse consisted that he will never be able to leave the dimention for more than a day and if he do he will die and return to the dimention were he will rebirth. Trapped and with no escape Mashrud changed his name to Impeldron and he became selfish and cruel. Later he learned to used the darkness that formed his realm to produce nigthmares, he was known as the Lord of Nightmares. Now days he still continues his work as a blacksmith and as guardians of the robots, he even appears in the mortal world to steal dreams and precious metals. Important EventEdit As already menioned he saved the Universe onece, and forge the only weapon that all the immortals fear. He also aid his half brothers the Jailers to prevent any immortal monster fropm escapoing from their realm and send them back to Hullthrox. Personality and TraitsEdit Impeldron use to be a sweet, noble and honorable creature when he was organic, now days he is just a shadow of what he use to be. He has become selfish, cruel, and arrogant. Talents and AbbilitiesEdit Impeldron has the ability to create and forge any time of mineral and metal, he also mistaken to be the 3rd judge of death for he can give any creature that reaches his realm a second chance of living if he/she accomplish his able to complete his task, and if not he transform them into demons that he use to creat nightmares and as pets. Creation and DebutEdit The creation of this character was mostly to help the Queen of the Droids Monova on her journey, later he was supposed to be the 3rd judge of death but at the end he just became the Blacksmith of the gods and the best friend of Emphasis and his descendants. LinksEdit My DA gallery http://montiessor.deviantart.com/ Impeldron and Emphasis story. http://montiessor.deviantart.com/#/d530b1o Galleryfile://localhost/Users/macbook/Desktop/art_trade__impeldron_by_alphabeta90-d59kcvl.jpg